06 Sierpnia 2008
TVP 1 05:00 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Wygraliśmy los na loterii; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3952 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4167); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3953 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4168); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 6 sierpnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kto mieszka w ogrodzie, odc. 21 (Tiny creatures, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Podróż do Paryża, odc. 20 (Voyage to Paris, ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Porządki 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Czary, odc. 39 (Abracadabra); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 20; serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 134 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:05 Kwadrans na kawę 11:20 Podróżnik - Orissa 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 6 sierpnia; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1070; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1071; telenowela TVP 13:15 Siódme niebo - Niedziela (7th Heaven, ser. VII, Sunday, ep. 11); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1481 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Mąż do wynajęcia (Husband for Hire) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Przebojowa noc 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3954 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4169); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3955 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4170); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Taniec z gwizdami; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Sąsiedzi - Podróż odc. 34 (Vylet); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1982) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Mały pociąg Dziadka, odc. 29 (Grandpa's little train, ep. 29); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o jaju Olgi, odc. 16 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Piekło na drodze (Last Exit) - txt str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 22:00 Prawo Bronxu (A Bronx Tale) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 24:00 Na własne oczy - Konstelacje 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Latałło 01:00 Komediantka - odc. 7/9; serial TVP 01:55 Serwis TV - / 14 /; program satyryczny 02:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 02:40 Był taki dzień - 6 sierpnia; felieton 02:45 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Wygraliśmy los na loterii; cykl dokumentalny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 32 - Ucieczka; serial TVP 06:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (5); magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 43/52 Jasper; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 248; serial TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 113 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 114 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 105; serial TVP 10:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 85 (312) Głupi ma szczęście; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 45 Koniec bajki (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Fairy Tale, Ending)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003) 12:10 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 31/72 Złodziej w domu (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Til Theft Do Us Part); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:35 Siły pierwotne - odc. 3/6 (Primeval); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej 13:35 Dubidu - odc. 21; quiz muzyczny 14:30 Statek miłości - odc. 212/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:25 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej 15:30 07 zgłoś się - odc. 21/21 - Przerwany urlop - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:25 MASH - odc. 111/147 (MASH (s. V, u - 814)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 11; serial komediowy TVP 19:35 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2008 - Droga do... 20:00 Rodzina Trendych - R jak Rocznica; widowisko 20:35 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje Ligi Mistrzów: Wisła Kraków - Beitar ( studio ) 20:45 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje Ligi Mistrzów: Wisła Kraków - Beitar 22:50 Hity na czasie - 2008 (1) - Płock; program muzyczny 23:50 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej 24:00 Panorama 00:30 Alibi na środę - Cień wątpliwości (Shadow of Doubt) 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998) 02:10 Europa da się lubić - Ludzie Europy 02:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Pekin 2008 06:51; STEREO 07:45 Ginące zawody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:20 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pekin 2008 - Mieszkaniec hutongu (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Pekin 2008 - Cudzoziemskie firmy (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:28 Pekin 2008 - Dzielnica Sztuki 798 (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:26 Pekin 2008 - Telekomunikacja (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pekin 2008 - Opera pekińska (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:08 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Pekin 2008 - Kierowca taksówki w Pekinie (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:16 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:58 Pekin 2008 - Transport publiczny (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:16 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:25 Pekin 2008 - Wielki Mur (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:27 Pekin 2008 - Kostka wody (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:45 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:50 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Info flesz Dzień; STEREO 16:03 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:50 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Lubelska kronika kulturalna 18:45 Everyday English 19:10 Zielona wyspa 19:25 Trzecia szansa 19:40 ABS 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:02 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje kulturalne 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:17 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pekin 2008 - Wielki Mur (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Jak przechytrzyć terrorystów? (Outsmarting Terror); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:32 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (12) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.25 Powrót Arabeli (20) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (33) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (84) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (129) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (90) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Gorące Hawaje (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 14.00 Miodowe lata (53) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (137, 138) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Tylko miłość (17) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 Daleko od noszy (132): Opętał ją szatyn - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (55) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (90, 92) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.00 Szkolny patrol - film przygodowy, USA 1997 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Misiek Koterski Show - rozr. 00.00 Fala zbrodni (23) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.00 Ale kasa! - teleturniej 02.00 Zakazana kamera 04.00 Nocne randki TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Baby Looney Tunes (28, 29/40) - serial animowany 07.50 Druga twarz - reality show 08.55 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (932-934) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.20 Prawo i bezprawie (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.15 Kobra: Druga zmiana (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fałdy 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów TVN 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Słoneczny wojownik - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 23.05 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny, USA 1976 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów TVN 01.25 Wrzuć na luz 02.25 Telesklep 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.45 Dekoratornia - mag wnętrzarski 06.10 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 06.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.20 Pokemon (255) - serial. Jap./USA 09.50 Zbuntowani (201) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Mała czarna - talk show 11.50 Sidła miłości (98) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.50 Trampolina - reality show 13.50 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.20 Paszport do świata mody 16.20 Dharma i Greg (24) - serial komediowy, USA 16.50 Saint-Tropez (48) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (202) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Pożar w Oakland - film katastroficzny, USA 1993 21.55 24 godziny (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.50 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 00.50 Mała czarna - talk show 01.55 Jerycho (5) - serial SF, USA 02.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 04.15 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domowe przedszkole - Kozy i koziołki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ostoja - odc. 65; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Koncert Galowy - Rzeszów 2008 cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 6* "Papieskie gospodarstwo"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Bobrek dance 25'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kopciuszek - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dookoła mediów - koncert Tomasza Jachimka (PaKa) 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Ja i mój Pan - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Góra Jawor; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ostoja - odc. 65; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (44) - Israelitas; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Kozy i koziołki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Spotkanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Handlarze wolnością; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Bobrek dance 25'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Zapomniane światło (Zapomenute svetlo) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); reż.:Vladimír Michálek; wyk.:Jiří Lábus, Jiří Pecha, Petr Kavan, Bolek Polívka, Richard Metznarowski, Zita Kabátová, Krystof Hanzlík, Antonin Kinsky, Veronika Žilková; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Elegia na śmierć Roja 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Owady pod kontrolą; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Zapomniane światło (Zapomenute svetlo) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); reż.:Vladimír Michálek; wyk.:Jiří Lábus, Jiří Pecha, Petr Kavan, Bolek Polívka, Richard Metznarowski, Zita Kabátová, Krystof Hanzlík, Antonin Kinsky, Veronika Žilková; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Elegia na śmierć Roja 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Śladami Olędrów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku